


For my little cactus

by ThePreciousPurrsian



Category: FROST Robert - Works
Genre: CACTUSES, Cacti - Freeform, Cute, English, Gen, Literature, Plants, The heart writes what it wants, cactus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 20:04:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16729842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePreciousPurrsian/pseuds/ThePreciousPurrsian
Summary: Suffice is to say that sometimes your heart writes what it wants. And sometimes the words really do write themselves. That's all.





	For my little cactus

**Author's Note:**

> So it's a short thing I wrote for my little lovely cacti. Hope you enjoy it :D

Such a loyal friend a tiny cacti can be..  
It doesn't need much water.  
Doesn't need much attention.  
It won't get depressed for a little ignorance. I mean, if you care a little for it, it's okay.  
No inappropriate expectations for it..  
Not too many needs.  
Just stays and stands in a corner and keeps growing up.  
Day by day.. Second by second  
You know what?!  
Methinks sometimes, you should be like a cactus..really!  
I'm looking at my tiny spiky plant..  
How I'd wanted to whisper in its ear:  
O, tell me the truth, dear; how much water did you drink from the heavenly springs?! For thou hast a smell like heaven itself. [Just a little taste of Shakespearean words here and there, haha]  
And I've never ever seen you thirsty.. never ever.  
I'm sure there's an ocean within your little heart, my dearest friend  
My dear cacti , you're a sea of emotions. You're an EmoCean 🌵❤


End file.
